BISCWIKED
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: IYYYH KagKur Kagome's the only one that survived the final battlem or so she thought. Please read!


**_BISCWIKED_**

A/N: Hey! Welcome to the fic BISCWIKED! It was originally going to be either Don't Know What It Should Be Called or DKWISBC! Heheh...It was sort of a random thing. I like being random! Right now, I'm just blabbing about nothing and it's fin! Heheh... I wrote fin instead of fun! Oops... I seem to be completely lost right now. That's never happened before even when I was hyper with my best friend during play practice. It was wierd.

Right now, my brothers are watching Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Kaz just asked, "Who put a wall there?"...Heheh... I'm trying to stop typing random things, but I can't stop. One of my friends is coming over again today and she was over here two days ago, too. Wow. This is the longest aurthor's note I have ever written... Oopsies...Dodedo Dodedo Dodedo Dodedo Dodedo Dodedo...Dodedo Dodedo Dodedo...Dodedo Dodedo Dodedo...

As you can see, lots of people think I'm very, very, very, very. very wierd and insane! I apologize for any wierd, random, insane, stupid, not funny, creepy, gorey, distgusting, icky, and/or any other things that happen in here that you don't like. I had lemonade and now I'm hyper! I hope you like this fic! Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

**_Chapter 1: Heheh..._**

_-Kagome-POV-_

Heh. People say you can stop the tears. But, really, can you? I mean, you probly think I'm insane or something... But, can you stop tears? Especially when everyone you've known and loved has died? I want to know. I want to know a way to take away this pain. A way to make it all stop. Just one way. They all died... Even her family here. They died in a fire. The shrine caught on fire. They all died... She couldn't believe it. They really died...

InuYasha... My love.. I'll miss you so much...

_-Flashback-_

"NARAKU!" InuYasha yelled as he charged at Naraku. Naraku smirked and sent tentacles at Kagome. She screamerd and InuYasha turned around and put himself between the tentacles and Kagome. They went right through his stomch and hit some vital organs. He gasped at the sudden pain in his stomach.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she fell onto her knees with his head in her lap. He smirked even though he was in pain.

"Heh. You shouldn't cry over me Kagome." He said as he whiped a tear from her cheek. She smiled sadly. "It is destiny."

"No.." Kagome whispered. "InuYasha.."

"Kagome..."

"I love you."

"I...love...you..too." He whispered as he took his last breathe. Kagome cryed.

"No..." She whispered over and over again. "No..."

_-End-Flashback-_

Sango... My sister. I'll miss you forever. You were my best friend...

_-Flashback-_

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Naraku yelled. He charged at Kagome and with no InuYasha there, there was no way to stop him. Sango saw this and jumped in front of Kagome taking the hit.

"SANGO!" Kagome and Miroku yelled. Naraku smirked as Sango fell to the ground dead.

_-End-Flashback-_

Miroku... You were like an older brother to me... I'll miss you just as much as Sango...

_-Flashback-_

"Monk... You came to die." Naraku smirked as Miroku had his hand on his kazaana. Miroku looked like he was seething with rage.

"NARAKU! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!" He yelled. Kagome ran in front of him because there were still Saimyosho flying around. He stopped pulling off his prayer beads and looked at her pointedly.

"There are still Saimyosho!" She cried. Miroku nodded impassively.

"I need to do thi-LOOK OUT!" He yelled in fright, He jumped in front of her to take the brunt of the blow that was meant for her. Naraku punched him after the attack and created a hole where Mirpoku's heart is. He died instantly.

_-End-Flashback-_

Sesshomaru... You were like an older brother to me, too. I'll miss you dearly.. Naraku absorbed you when it was meant for me... I'm sorry...

Koga... You were a good friend. I'll miss you dearly... You died saving me from Naraku's miasma... I'm so sorry.

Ginta and Hakkaku... You two were great friends like Kouga. You two always made me laugh and smile... You died the same way... I'm terribly sorry...

Rin and Jaken... Both of you died in the miasma... I'll miss you both a whole lot...

Shippo... My son... I'll miss you until the Earth ends... I miss you so much...

_-Flashback-_

"Heh." Naraku smirked as his miasma spread over the land killing everything instantly.

"MOMMA!" Shippo cried. Instantly, the miasma got him bafore Kagome could. He died. You could hear his cries before it ent silent. Kagome fell to her knees again.

"Kagome! We have to leave!" Ginta yelled at her as he tugged her. The miasma was almost hitting them. Ginta tripped and pulled Hakkaku down with him. Kagome was in a trance. Everyone is dying today. Koga pulled Kagome up from the ground she fell again.

"C'mon!" He cried. "If Sesshomaru died, then we will too if we stay here!"

Kagome didn't hear him. She was too worked up over Shippo dying.

"Shippo..." She mumbled under her breathe. Koga looked at her sadly. The miasma got them. Koga screamed in pain as it ripped his skin apart. The miasma didn't even affect Kagome.

_-End-Flashback-_

"Why did they all die?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked the streets of Tokyo the night they died. She had on black cargo pants, a black tank top with a silver dragon weaved around it. It said, "Why do 'Why' questions always have no answer?". She had on black slippers and a black cload with silver trim and the hood was pulled up over her head. She hadn't bandaged any of the wounds so they were bleeding freely and she was leaving a trail of blood wherever she went.

Kagome walked slowly to the park. She wanted to get this over with. She finally found out a way to end the pain...permanantely..(sp?)

"Finally." Yusuke sighed as he was walking home from a mission. They had to defeat a chihuahua youkai that was bent on destroying to worlds. It was a midget, too. Even Hiei grumbled about it because Koenma said that the fate of the worlds rests on their shoulders. He got them all worked up just for a chihuahua youkai! Hiei left to see Yukina and everyone else was walking silently. Suddenly, Yusuke stopped walking and Kuwabara ran into him.

"Urameshi! Why'd you st-" He stopped talking when he looked at where Yusuke was staring. There was blood. It just started here. When Kurama saw it he gasped like everyone else. (kagome used a portal cause the well was too far away.)

"C'mon!" Yusuke yelled as he followed the trail of blood into the park. It went into the grass. They followed it slower and silently as if not to scare anything. It led past a giant bush. They stayed behind the bush and peaked around. What they saw scared them. A young person covered in blood was heading to the lake. They followed silently and sat on the grass a ways away so that they won't be noticed. The person walked to the edge where there was this mini-cliff and dived in. They all gasped and waited for the person to come up for air.

10 seconds...

20 seconds...

30 seconds...

They all silently decided to go in and get the person. Why would they commit suicide? Wouldn't the wounds they have be enough? They all ran to the cliff and dived. Kurama took the middle, Yusuke the left, and Kuwabara the right. They all searched and searched. After five tries, Kurama was thr only one left searching. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell asleep at the bank. He tried again.

Underwater, it was dark and murky. Suddenly, he saw a flash of black and silver and he swam down further. He saw some hair and the the head of the person. She a girl. He pulled her up by her hand and put his arm around her waist. He swam both of them to the surface and gasped for air. Her cloak weighed her down. He took it off and put it on the shore. He pulled her all the way oput of the water and set her down on the ground. She wasn't breathing.

"Oh, no." He mumbled. He didn't want to do CPR right now. He looked around as if asking someone for help, but saw none. He sighed and looked back at the girl. She looked so calm and cold. He moved his head so that it was inches away from her mouth and closed the distance. He pushed air into her lungs a few times. When he took his mouth off hers, he was suprised to see her eyes open. He blushed crimson and got off her. He looked around and found that Yusuke and Kuwabara were awake and looking at him.

Kagome looked around. All around her was darkness. Shear(sp?) darkness. Suddenly, white fog surounded her and she found herself in a midst of moving grey. Once the fog moved away Kagome found herself in a clearing in the woods. The sun was shining and there were a couple clouds in the sky. Birds were chirping and the forest let some sun in. Kagome smiled. She felt peace wherever she was.

"Okaa-san!" Kagome looked around and saw her kit, Shippo, run to her and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"Shippo-chan!" She cried as they both stopped laughing. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" He cried as he snuggled closer to her. He let out a whimper and Kagome looked at him concerned.

"Shippo?" She asked. He looked up at her. "What did InuYasha do?"

Shippo looked sad. Kagome felt it coming from him in waves. She hugged him because she knew he needed comfort from whatever it was.

"Shippo?" She asked with more concern. "What is it?"

"Well.." He started, but was cut off because he disappeared from her arms. Kagome looked around frantically.

"SHIPPO!" She screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Heheheh..." A voice came from the shadows of a few trees. The birds stopped singing, the sun stopped shining, and the shy was filled with clouds. A thunderstrom started as rain poured down on Kagome. The person came out from the shadows and Kagome gasped from shock.

"YOU!" She screamed. He chuckled.

"Me? Hai, It's me" He smirked. Kagome looked even angrier than she ever was. He held up Shippo in one hand.

"SHIPPO!" She screamed. "GIVE HIM BACK, YOU MORON!"

Naraku's smirk widened. He held the kit out at arms length and put one of his claws on his neck. Kagome gasped and screamed.

"One more move, Miko..." He let the threat hang off there knowing that she got the message. She struggled harder than before at the touch of the claw. In his struggling, the claws pierced his skin and he let out a cry of pain. Drops of blood fell to the ground. Kagome screamed. She couldn't breathe. Her hands flew to her mouth and neck. Still no air came in, but it felt like some was forced in. She took a few breaths of that air and opened her eyes.

Staring back at her were emerald green ones. They were really close. They were beautiful. You could get lost in them. She realized something. He kissed her! Suddenly, the boy with green eyes jumped off her and looked to the side. Kagome followed his line of staring and saw two boys looking at them. She blushed. The boy did the same. The guy with sleeked back black hair smirked. So did the one with ugly,orange, Elvis style hair.

"I-it's not what-" The green eyed guy stuttered until he was interrupted by the black haired one.

"Yes, it is." He answered. Kurama glared at him while Kuwabara burst out laughing. Kagome blushed a darker shade of red. She stepped up before Kurama could hurt Yusuke.

"Arigato for saving me." She mumbled softly, but they heard it well. Kagome left before anyone could say something to her. She was in shock that she did something as stupid as commit suicide. _DRIP, DRIP_ Kagome looked around. Nothing there. _DRIP, DRIP_ It was coming from below. Kagome looked and noticed that she was bleeding badly. Kagome looke. d back and saw the three guys staring at her. She started running as fast as she could with her wounds. She heard them yelling at her and assumed that they were running after her.

Two minutes later, Kagome was in the city away from the park and was breathing heavily. The guys were still yelling for her to either stop running or slow down so they could catch up. She was starting to feel light-headed and about to collapse. She looked back for the second time and saw them catching up. She also saw lots of her blood on the ground and was in slight shock. She heard the red head with green eyes yell that if she didn't stop, she would died from loss of blood.

Kagome believed him, but didn't stop. She felt dizzier than before and slowed down some. She was still way ahead of those guys. They were barely in hearing range right now. Kagome gasped for breathe. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She slowed down and fell to the ground unconscious. Kurama finally caught up with her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were farther behind than him.

"Boy." Kuwabara breathed. "She can run."

He could still see them running as he picked her up and ran to Genkai's temple. They were now yelling at him to stop running. He ignored them and ran to the temple. Once he got there, he saw Yukina sweeping the grounds. She looked up when she heard his swift footsteps and gasped.

"How'd this happened?" She asked as she led him to a spare room to put Kagome in.

"She tried to commit suicide by jumping into a lake with these wounds," Kurama answered as he watched Yukina get a towel and hot water and bandages. Yukina ran into the room and Kurama tried to follow, but Yukina shoved the door closed in his face. He sighed and walked downstairs and into the living room. Genkai walked in from the kitchen and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I found a girl commiting suicide, but it failed and then she ran away from Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I until she fainted from loss of blood," He answered. Genkai's eyes widened slightly, but nodded all the same.

"Let's go see this girl, shall we?" She asked. Kurama nodded, but before they could get out of the living room, Yukina rushed in looking frightened. "What is it?"

"T-he g-g-girl," She said. Kurama ran upstairs while Genkai tried to calm Yukina. "S-she disappeared."

"What?" Genkai exclaimed, surprised.

"I finished her wounds and went to get her a wet cloth and when I came back, she was gone!" Yukina wailed. Genkai put her arms on the distressed girls shoulders.

"Calm down, Yukina," She commanded softly. Yukina calmed down somewhat.

"There has to be a logical explanation," Kurama suggested, his eyes dancing with excitement at the thought of another puzzle. Kitsunes loved puzzles.

"She could have been kidnapped," Genkai suggested.

"Someone with wounds that fatal couldn't have walked very far," Yukina told them.

"Then," Kurama started. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm right here..."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chap! I felt like ending it here 'cause I have another idea for the fic and cuz it's getting too long and stuff. Heheh... I seem to be getting a lot of ideas... I'm sorry for the extremely long aurthor's note in the beginning. Heheh... I let my imagination fly away. I think... Oh, well. I seem to be out of it... Oops. You all, well... most of you probably think I'm insane and I think my teachers do, too.

Heh. I seem to talk too much. Oops. At least I'm not singing that 'Dodedo' song anymore. I don't know if any of you figured that out, yet. Heh, I'm sorry if I sound rude. I just found out one of my aunts has four brain tumors if I ddn't type it up there before. She will be operated on Wednesday. One of the tumors is big and the other three are small. Heheheh... I'm not hyper anymore. I need more lemonade... Read and review! 0.0'' My brain died...

behind my green eyes  



End file.
